carnival love
by cms4ever
Summary: E/C Eric and Calleigh go to the carnival and declare their love for one another. Months later Calleigh gets news that would change their lives forever.Will Eric stay with her during this difficult time or leave her?
1. Chapter 1

Eric Delko sat at a table reviewing the evidence that was in front of him.

The case was the rape and murder of Alexis Taylor.

She was a senior at Miami Dade U. She was found by her roommate Jane Greenwood over a week ago. One crucial part was missing. Alexis' murderer.

Since last week all lead went south. Alexis was well liked and no apparent enemies. She was of the cheerleading squad, had a 4.0 gpa, and even had time to volunteer at a community shelter. Alexis was perfect. There was no evidence in the S.A.E kit. No hairs or fibers. The room was perfectly organized how it originally was. The only prints in the room were Alexis' and Jane's. Her killer was clever and prepared. Who would want to hurt Alexis and what was the motive?

_What a shame. _Eric thought. _She had her whole life ahead of her. I wonder if I could go back to the crime scene again. I might have missed something. What if the roommate did it? She was sick of being in Alexis shadow and thought the best way to deal with it was to kill her. _There was something about this case that irritated Eric. Maybe it's how calculated the killer was or maybe how Alexis reminded Eric of his cousin Maria, who was the same age as the victim.

Eric desperately wanted to close this case. He wanted to give relief to the Taylor family. Perhaps they could sleep better knowing that Alexis killer was behind bars.

Horatio strolled in. "Delko, why don't you go home? It's getting late." "I know H." Eric said disappointed. Eric packed the crime scene photos, fingerprints and S.A.E kit in a white box. He marked it unsolved putting it on the shelf.

He went to the locker room. Ryan, Walter, Natalia and Calleigh were already there getting ready go home. "What is everyone doing later? " Eric asked.

Ryan was the first one to answer. "Walter and I were going to the new sports bar downtown. There's a game tonight: Giants v.s 49ers. But there is no point of watching because we all know the 49ers are going to win" Ryan said.

"Are you kidding me? Giants have a better defense. They are going to win." Walter argued. "Whatever Walter." Ryan said.

"Well I have a blind date" Natalia said. "Wow Natalia got a date congrats!" Ryan mocked. "You're just jealous that I'm not going with you." Natalia teased. "Aww Ryan is jealous" Calleigh cooed.

Ryan's face turned three different shades of red. "Walter let's go." Ryan said putting on his coat. Natalia left soon after leaving Eric and Calleigh alone in the locker room. "So what do you have planned? Eric inquired.

"I heard there was a carnival in town. If you're not busy we can go together." Calleigh said with her signature southern belle accent.

Eric had no plans other than sit in his condo alone watching True Blood reruns and order a pizza. "I wold love to go" He said. "Great, let's go." Calleigh said.

They left the lab and got in Calleigh's Jeep 4x4 Laredo.

There was no doubt that Calleigh and Eric had chemistry. They would be perfect for each other, both were too wary to admit their feelings. Even with their hectic schedules, who had time for love?

Eric loved Calleigh more than anything. In his mind she was flawless: silkily blonde hair, piercing green eyes, pouty lips he desired to kiss and a killer body filled with curves. Not to mention she knew everything about guns.

"Hey Eric, we're here." Calleigh said bring him out of his daze.

"Great" he said getting out of the car. As they walked around he saw a mixture on people around. Little kids were running around, teens waiting to go on rides, and parents chatting.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked. "Let's get tickets" he replied. They went to the concession stand then got fifteen tickets.

"When was the last time you went to a carnival" Eric questioned. "I don't know, maybe when I was fourteen. What about you?" "I've never been to a carnival. This is my first time" he said timidly. Calleigh laughed. "Well there is a first time for everything. Let's go on the Twirl a Whirl."

They buckled themselves in. "Are you sure this is safe? "Eric asked. "Yes! Quit being a baby Eric."

The ride slowly started to move counterclockwise and sped up. Eric's vision blurred, colors were blending into each other. He felt his adrenaline rise. His heart was pounding profligately. Calleigh slipped her hand into his, squeezing it to reassure him. After a few minutes the ride was over. People piled out the exit complaining of being dizzy or stumbling like they them had too many shots.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" "Yes "Eric muttered on his breathe. "Oh!" Calleigh said something Eric couldn't see. "Let's go play a game" She dragged him over to a bright booth.

"Try to get the ball into the basket." The ringmaster said. "If you get three out of the five in, you win a huge teddy bear." He said handing Eric the ball. "Okay" The basket was about three yards away where Eric was standing. The first shot he missed. The second…Swosh it went in. The third a miss. The fourth ..Swosh. The fifth shot …Swosh it went in! "Pick whichever one you want" Eric told Calleigh. She chose a 5 foot teddy bear with a red bow tie. "Thanks" she said. "No problem. Did I ever tell you that I was the captain of my basketball team?" "No"

After Eric's win they played a few more games, ate corn dogs and decided to take a walk on the beach. The sand felt soft and cool. Calleigh and Eric sat down at the shore the waves crashing at their feet.

"Eric, I had a great time tonight. I really love the teddy bear." Calleigh said. "You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me." Eric responded. "Calleigh, I need you in my life. I can't image if you weren't there. You complete me. I hate going to bed every night and regretting that I never told you I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, everything about you. I want to try an "us". Can we?"

"Eric why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you too. I like the start of us." Calleigh said giving him a peck on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N**: Carnival Love was supposed to be a completed oneshot but I noticed that many people but it on their alerts list. I have gotten a few reviews saying I should move forward with the story so I am! I want to thank everyone that reviewed or but this story on their favs list. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please review or pm me. Sorry if it feels like its repeating. **

(6 Months Later) (Calleigh's POV)

I sat on the cold marble floor feel dizzy and slightly disgusted.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I flushed the toilet.

It was the third time this week I threw up, at first I thought I had food poisoning or hit with a stomach bug. Maybe it was something else….

_When was the last time I had my period?_ I got out of the bathroom into the bedroom Eric and I shared. I was glad he wasn't here to see me in this shape. He was at a 419 downtown.

My last period was a month and a half ago. I never had irregular periods or skipped no matter how stressed I was.

_Calleigh you might be pregnant. _No way, Eric always used protection, well maybe that one time on the couch.

What if I was? The signs were all there: morning sickness, mood swings, I gained a few pounds and the simplest things made me tired.

There was only one way to know for sure. I got dressed then went to Rite Aid, buying a double pack test. At home I paced around the bathroom anxious for answers. In three minutes my life could change.

_Tick! Tick! Tick! _The seconds trickled by. Why does time go slow when you're waiting? _Ding_! The timer went off. I looked at the test. Pregnant. My eyes pricked with tears as they fell down my face. Would Eric want it? Is he ready to be a father? Was I ready to be a mom? I wasn't ready for a baby.

I picked up my phone searching for the one person I knew I could talk to. On the second ring she picked up.

"Hello?" Natalia said. "Hey, are you busy?" "Calleigh you sound different. Have you been crying lately?"

"Yes" I said meekly. "What happen? Are you hurt? Are you in the hospital?" Natalia's voice was filled with concern. "No I'm not injured or at the hospital. I just found out some news and I need someone to talk to." I said. "I'll be there in ten."

True to her word Natalia was at my door ten minutes later. She rushed in and sat on the beige sectional.

"What do you want to talk about? Did you have a death in your family?"

I sighed. "No, no one died. I umm. I'm pregnant." "Wow! Congrats!" she said giving me a hug.

"Do you know who the father is? You never mentioned a new guy lately."

I never told Natalia or anyone that I was dating Eric I liked having to keep a little secret to myself.

"Eric is the father."

Natalia laughed. "Eric Delko? Are you serious? Eric the one tooths? The one that dated crazy Gloria? Please stop joking."

"No, I'm serious" I said. Her mouth made an O. "Oh! That's a shocker. Well you do make a good couple, I'm happy for you. So are you going to keep it?

"Of course I am." I couldn't image doing any other alternative.

We talked for a few more hours about babies, adoption and life planes until Eric came home.

"Cal, I'm home. I bought Chinese. I hope you're up for shrimp and broccoli. –Hey Natalia" He said when he entered the living room. "I didn't know you were here."

Yeah I wanted to stop by. I have to head out but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Natalia said grabbing her coat.

"You can stay if you want" Eric offered. "No" Natalia shook her head. "I had plans, plus I wouldn't want to be a third wheel. She let herself out.

Eric got plates, utensils, and set the table.

"How was your day? What did you do?" Eric asked. "It was okay. I found out something today."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Seriously? Babe that's great!" He got up and gave me a kiss. "We're gonna have an Eric junior soon?" "If it's a boy. So you're not mad?"

"No! I'm excited and happy we're starting a family."

"Same here" I said. "

"When do we tell H?" Eric asked

"Tomorrow I guess." I was relieved Eric took the news well but will the rest of the team?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

(A few days later)

"Calleigh, Dr. Wong is ready to see you." A nurse in green scrubs said to me.

Eric and I went into the Dr's office, taking a seat. I looked around the OB/GYN room covered in pictures pamphlets and posters. I sighed, I hated going to the doctors.

"Are you nervous?" Eric questioned.

"Somewhat, what if something is wrong with the baby?" I said my voice filled with doubt.

"Everything going to be okay" Eric kissed my forehead.

Dr. Wong, a short ebony haired, woman walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Wong. How are you doing today?"

"Okay" I responded. "First, I need you to change in this gown, then I'll take some blood and urine samples. After we'll do a sonogram, sound good?"

I nodded. "Great, I'll be right back."

I headed to the bathroom. "Why do you have to go to the bathroom, you can change in front of me." Eric said.

"I would like some privacy and I don't need you staring at me." I said.

"Well there isn't anything I haven't seen sweetheart" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and changed into the gown.

Dr. Wong took the samples for testing. She got the results a few minutes later.

"Calleigh you are pregnant. I want you to take vitamins, drink fluids, get rest and eat healthier."

"Got it!" "Let's go take your sonogram."

We walked down the hall into the other room. I laid down on the bed. Dr. Wong placed a cold greenish jelly-like substance of my stomach; she moved the wand around looking for the baby.

"Ok, you are about eight weeks pregnant. I see something here do you see it?" She pointed to the screen. "Yes"

"What is that next to the baby?" Eric pointed to the left. "I don't know let me see"

She zoomed in on the object. "It's another fetus!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "There are two of them?" Eric asked.

"Yes you're having twins. Your next appointment is in two weeks" She said before leaving.

"Can you believe it? We're having twins." Eric said happily.

"Yeah. We should get going; we have to go to the lab."

I changed out of the gown into my normal clothes and left the office.

In the car we were silent: both absorbed in our own thoughts. About 30 minutes later we were in the parking lot of the lab.

"We're here" I said as I killed the engine off the car. "I know" He didn't unbuckle his seatbelt.

"So are you going to stay here? We have to them. It's now or never." I said.

"How about never?" He laughed.

I never saw him so nervous before. He finally unbuckled his seatbelt getting out of the car.

We walked in the lab. Everyone was in the break room waiting for case assignments.

"Calleigh, Eric, what are you doing here? I thought you both had the day off." H said.

"We did but we have some news to share with you." I said

"What is it? Are you leaving the lab?" Walter asked.

"No we're not leaving Eric and I are having twins!"

There was dead silence in the room, you could hear a pin drop.

Ryan of course broke the ice.

"Twins? Back track of a second, how long have you been together or was it a one night stand?" Ryan said.

"It wasn't a one night stand. Calleigh and I have been together for two years." Eric said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ryan asked still in shock.

"We never told because it never came up" I said.

"How far along are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm two months" I said

"So I'm going to be an uncle soon?" Walter said.

We all laughed.

"Yes."

"Congrats! If neither of you need anything you know where to find me" H said putting on his shades.

I was happy everyone gave us their blessings and was happy for Eric and I.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Claire **


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the break room staring into space. I just finished my field report for my last case and had nothing else to do. _Maybe I should go home. _I thought.

Natalia walked in her face a flushed pink color. "Hey Calleigh, there's a robbery at a local deli. Everyone is assigned to a case do you mind coming with me?"

"No problem let me get my kit and I'll meet you in the parking lot" I said.

"Sure" I got my kit and met her outside.

The crime scene was pretty calm. Nearby people were whispering wondering what was going on. Frank ushered us inside. "Any d.b's?" I asked. "No only the manger Mr. Robbins was in when the robbery happened." Frank said. "The robber punched Mr. Robbins, leaving him with a slight concussion.

"Are there any cameras?" Natalia said looking around. "Yes, the manager is ready to give in his statement."

"I'll interview the manager, get the tapes and you-"

"I'll print?" She laughed. Natalia always knew how to finish my sentences.

"Deal. This seems like an open and shut case" I said.

"Nothing is what it seems."

Natalia printed the scene while I spoke to Mr. Robbins. He identified the robber as a black male with a medium built then provided a sketch.

"I got a few prints hopefully we'll get a hit in CODIS."

"Same here. The video is blurry, maybe I can clear it up. Mr. Robbins gave me a description so I know who we're looking for."

At the lab I was able to clear put the tape then got a hit off the facial recognition software to a John Jackson.

Natalia walked in the AV lab. "Hey, I got a hit from the prints to a-" "John Jackson?"

"Yes, he was in prison for battery and assault with a weapon in 2007." She said.

A phone went off. "Excuse me" Natalia said before picking up. "Hello? Yes this is she. Thanks bye"

"Who was that? Do you want Frank to pick up Jackson?" I questioned.

"Can you cover for me, something came up? Do you mind interviewing him alone?"

"No problem" "Thanks I owe you one" She slipped on her coat and left.

I questioned John Jackson, he confessed to the robbery minutes after I showed him the video tapes and he asked for a plea deal.

Afterwards I went to Taco Bell to fill my craving for beefy 5-layer burritos.

At home I changed into a pair of sweats, curled up on the couch with my favorite childhood blankie (Eric makes fun of me every time he gets for still having it) and The Walking Dead on demand.

Just as the best part came on, the house phone chirped. "Ugh!" I said frustrated "Who calls house phones? I have to get rid of it" I made a mental note.

I picked up. "Hey Eric its Gloria. Are we still meeting at the usual place tonight? Did you make the reservations yet? Does she have any clue?"

"Who is this?" I asked. "Gloria, I'm guessing this isn't Eric" Gloria laughed.

"This is Calleigh Eric's girlfriend.." I said. "I heard a lot about you"

"Gloria, do me a favor forget this number and never call this number am I clear?"

"Crystal" I hung up. I was fuming.

_How could Eric do this to me? I'm pregnant with his twins. Maybe Natalia was right Eric is and always will be a player._

Eric got home an hour later. "Hey babe. I'm home I would've been here sooner but there was so much traffic." He leaned in for a kiss, I moved away.

"What's up with you? Are you going through mood swings." He chuckled.

"No, Gloria called. She wanted to know when you were coming for the usual. Did you really think I was going to find out you're cheating on me?"

"Calleigh you have this all wrong. Gloria is helping me out with something."

"You're such a liar! What is she 'helping you' with?"

"I can't tell you right now. You have to trust me."

I punched him in his jaw. His mouth made an 'o'.

Neither of us has ever resorted to psychical violence before.

"GET OUT!" I spat. "Calleigh please calm down." "NOW!"

He sighed. "Fine!" His jaw was clenched.

He slammed the door making the frames on the wall shake.

I slid to the floor sobbing.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing please keep it up! Reviews make me happy positive or negative. **


	5. Chapter 5

(Eric's POV)

I ran out to my car, turning on the engine. My phone rang.

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

"What if I was your boss? He wouldn't like you answering like that." Gloria said.

"Ugh it's not a good time right now. Why did you call the house phone, couldn't you call me cell?"

"I forget. I guess you got into a fight with Calleigh." She suggested.

"No" I said sarcastically

"You don't need to get rude. Are you going to the jeweler or my place?"

"Yours then we'll go to the jeweler. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I hung up. My jaw still felt sore from the punch Calleigh gave me.

I wish she really knew that I wasn't cheating on her. I sighed.

I reached Gloria's estate a few minutes later.

She buzzed me in. Gloria was standing in the door waiting for me.

"Hey. I want to apologize for getting you and Calleigh into a fight."

She saw my bruised jaw. "Did she punch you? Do you need ice?

I waved my hand dismissing it. "No I don't need ice. It's fine it wasn't your fault. Where is the dog?" I asked.

"He is in the kitchen." She replied. I followed her there.

The mini beagle raced up to me, I bent down to pick him up. He gave me kisses and licked my face.

"He likes you. What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. Is he trained to go to the bathroom? Has he gone in the house lately?"

"No not at all he goes on the mat or if we're outside he goes. He is trained well." Gloria explained.

I nodded. "Did you order the dog collar yet?

"Yup it will be here in a few days."

"Is it engraved?"

"Yes Eric everything is taken care of."

"Well except for the ring."

"You have to decide on one soon."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go to the jeweler now before it closes."

She followed me to my car. I backed out to the driveway onto the ride and got on the highway getting off a few minutes later. I parked in front of the store, got out and walked in.

"Hey, how can I help you today?" A woman dressed in black said. Her nametag read Angel.

"Yes, I'm looking for engagement rings."  
>"Sure come right this way." Angel walked behind the counter, pulling a few rings out.<p>

"When did you guys meet?"

"Us? Oh we're not getting engaged." Gloria said. "I'm helping him find a ring for his girlfriend."

"Okay. Do you see anything you like?" Angel asked me.

"Yes that one" I pointed to a ring in the corner.

She took it out. "This one is a bestseller, two carat diamond."

"I want it, how much?"

"Two thousand, are you sure this one is the one?"

"Yes" I smiled. "This one is the one."

(A week later.) (Calleigh's POV)

I walked into my condo; the whole place was lit with candles and smelled like my favorite: vanilla.

There were cherry red rose petals all over the floor; Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"Eric? I got your text, what did you need me to see?"

We haven't talked since our fight, ignoring each other at work, phone calls and texts messages.

I felt guilt for punching him. We never had a fight that lasted so long.

"Eric, where are you?"

A small mini beagle ran into the room. It ran around me hopping on my legs.

I picked him up. "Hey little buddy, where did you come from?"

He or she licked happily licked my face. I looked at his (hers) dog collar.

It was a heart shaped locket. _Will you marry us?_

I gasped. "Eric?"

I turned around he was behind me. I jumped. "Eric don't scare me like that! What is all this: the dog candles flowers?"

He got down on one knee.

"Calleigh I love you me than anything. You make me so happy and compete. I want to make us official. Will you marry me?"

I put the dog down. "Yes a million times. I will marry you." He got up and slipped the ring on my fourth finger. I kissed him.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"Maybe after the twins are born" I suggested. He smiled. "What are you going to name the dog."

"He looks like a Jasper." I said.

He nodded. "Mrs. Eric Delko we have reservations for dinner, let's go."

I smiled. I toyed with my ring. "I kinda like the name" I said with a laugh following him out the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews. I hope you liked it. I have one question for you: why does Emily Procter ALWAYS wear black? I have the ring Eric gave Calleigh in this link if you want to see it.**

**/2011/05/tiffany-engagement-rings/**

**Claire**


	6. Chapter 6

(6 Months Later)

"Eric, can you tell me where we're going?" I asked adjusting eye mask on my head.

"If I tell it wouldn't be a surprise. Stop touching the mask I put it on for a reason!" He said sternly.

"I don't like surprises! "I whined.

"You're such a baby. We're almost there, relax."

He slowed down the car.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope, sorry sweetie" Eric laughed.

He drove a couple more miles before stopping again.

"We're here."

"Finally" I muttered under by breath.

Eric escorted me out of the car, up a flight of stairs down a hall.

He removed the eye mask showing me a large empty formal dining hall. It was decorated in green and yellow streamers. A large white chair was in a corner of the room. A banner read _Happy Baby Shower!_

I looked around confused. "Why are we here? We're the only ones in the room."

"SURPRISE!"

People came out from their hiding spots,I jumped in shock.

The whole team and my family came out to greet me.

"You should've seen your face!" My sister Emily said to me, leaning in for a hug.

I laughed. "How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Two months more or less" Natalia said

I hugged my parents. "I've missed you so much. Did you know about it too?"

It had been over a year since I've saw them.

"Of course, Eric told me about it and I wanted to help. You look so big now. How far along are you now? Did you guys find out the sex of the babies yet?" Mom asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm six and half months now. We decided to find out the sex when they're born." I said, toying with my engagement ring.

"When is the wedding?" Dad asked

Eric and I exchanged a look. "We don't have a date yet, maybe after the kids are born and everything is settled down." Eric said.

I left Eric with my parents and welcomed old friends. They gushed and cooed over my enlarged stomach taking turns feeling the babies and sensing a few kicks.

We played games, shared stories and opened gifts.

Eric and I got toys, diapers, cute gender neutral clothes, bottles, bibs, strollers car seats and furniture.

Soon the majority people started to leave, wish me the best and promises to see me and the babies later on.

I stiffed a yawn. "Tired?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Do you mind if we go?"

"I want to stay, catch up with your family and help clean up." He said

I nodded. "Can I have the keys?" He handed me the keys, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Drive safely, call me when you get home 'k?"

"Okay" I gave a small smile.

I walked/waddled down to the parking lot, started up the car and left.

I drove a few miles before releasing I was lost. I got directions from my phone.

I stopped at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green.

Hurry up! I thought.

Finally the light turned green I pressed on the gas accelerating me forward.

A car from the west sped up trying to take the red light, I pressed harder knowing what the other car would crash into me if I didn't. It was too late, the other car crashed into my side. I felt pain all over, I couldn't move or feel anything. Blood gushed out of my nose. _ God please don't let me die._ I whispered before everything went black.

( Eric's POV)

" How was Cal like as a child?" I asked.

"She was always the center of attention: she would love to sign and dance. I'm surprised she didn't become a dancer." Emily said.

"Calleigh was able to light up a room, she was so caring and helpful," Mom said.

My phone rang. "'Cuse me for a second"

"Delko"

"Eric its H"

"Hey H you left the party early, what happen?"

"Something came up. Look Calleigh got into an accident."

"What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"She got into a car accident another driver ran into her car. You have to come at Miami Dade hospital." H said

**A/N:This is a filler sorry it is short the next chapter will be longer! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

( Eric's POV)

I hung up the phone. I still couldn't believe what H told me.

_Calleigh got into an accident._ The words rang through my mind over and over.

_What if she doesn't make it? What would happen to our twins? How old I live without her?_

Thoughts and scenarios entered in my mind.

"Eric? Eric, who was that phone call from? What happened? Eric?" Emily said. She waved her hand across my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"Who was the phone call from?" Emily repeated.

I sighed. "It was from a co-worker, he told me Calleigh got into a car accident."

Everyone froze for a few minutes letting the information sink in.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. H said it was serious. Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne will ride with me; Ryan, Walter, and Natalia take Ryan's car. "I commanded.

I drove past the speed limit racing to the hospital.

"Eric can you slow down: you're doing a 60 in a 40 mile zone" Mr. Duquesne said

"You're daughter just got into an accident and you expect me to slow down? I don't know about you but I want to see Calleigh before anything else happens!" I said angrily.

We drove the rest of the ride in silence.

I saw the hospital sign; I turned into the parking lot and got out.

Everyone else followed me into the e.r. I tried to get the attention of a nurse in blue scrubs.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"Yes, Calleigh Duquesne she was in a car accident."

"That patient is in the operating room. Can you wait in the waiting room until I have room information?"

I nodded. The nurse led us to the waiting room, a young couple and a woman in her mid-twenties with a child sat in the room.

I paced around the room, waiting for any news about Cal. Ryan placed an arm on my shoulder.

"We both know she and the twins are going to be okay." Ryan reassured me.

"But I can't help with the what ifs, you know?" I said my voice shaking. I felt weak and had chest pains. I sat down and took deep breathes.

"Do you need anything?" Ryan asked. "No I just need to sit." I said

Dr. Wong walked in to the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Calleigh?" We all nodded. "Calleigh suffered multiple injuries from the car accident: broken arm, two fractured ribs, a slight concussion and internal hemorrhaging. We had to have an emergency C-section. Both baby a and b are boys, baby a is four pounds three oz and baby b is four pounds. They are in the NICU for respiratory problems. Calleigh is doing okay she is in recovery now. You can visit her in a few minutes."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Eric, you have two boys aren't you happy?" Walter asked.

I smiled. "Hell yeah."

"So who is going to visit Cal first?" Natalia said.

Everybody looked at me. "I guess I'll go."

"Do you have a name for the boys?" Emily asked.

"No we don't" I said before leaving.

0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh was laying down on the bed when I walked in.

"Hey Cal" I said. She looked up, smiled and open her arms out for a hug. I pulled her in for a hug. "I thought I was going to lose you today." I said softly. "Do you feel ok?"

"Okay, I feel a little sore, my sides hurt. Have you seen the babies? "

"Not yet, we still have to figure out names for 'em."

"Let's go to the NICU." I wheeled her down to the NICU.

All the premies had many tubes tied to their incubators. They were all so small and fragile. Ours had tiny blue hats on and a breathing tube.

"I didn't think they would be so small." Calleigh said. "I was thinking would name one Demetri and the other Alexander James. Do you like the names?"

"They're perfect." I said. We signed the birth certificates.

Dr. Wong came in. "Hey, are you settling in okay?"

Cal nodded. "Well we got some test results concerning the babies and baby b Alexander has a disability."

"What is his disability?"

"Alexander is deaf" 


	8. Chapter 8

(Calleigh's POV)

"What do you mean Alexander is deaf?" I said confused

"As I said before we preformed test, one test showed that he can't hear." Dr. Wong said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you mixed up the test with someone else's kid." Eric said.

I couldn't wrap my head around the news_. How could one of my children be deaf? No one in my family that I knew of was deaf. Did Eric have any family members that were deaf?_

The doctor sighed. "Yes, we are sure. This doesn't mean the end of the world for him. There are many options. When he is older he can have a cochlear implant. Alex can learn sign language and go to a specialized school. There is nothing wrong with having a deaf child. Many deaf people become very successful."

Dr. Wong left.

Eric pulled me into his arms giving me a hug. "I feel like it's my fault like I didn't keep them safe" I sobbed. "It's not your fault." He said gently.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed. "If I didn't leave the baby shower early the other driver wouldn't have hit me and I wouldn't be here now."

"You can't live a live wondering what you did wrong. Cal, what if that driver hit another person and they didn't live? You did everything you could for Alex and Demetri." He told me.

"I can't live knowing that A.J won't have a normal life: he won't go to the same school as Demetri, he'll get teased for being speech delayed." I said.

"We don't know that yet. Let's go get everyone else downstairs they're waiting to see the twins" Eric said trying to change the conversation.

We went to the waiting room. Everybody was anxiously talking and waiting for news.

They all stopped, staring at the couple.

"How are they?"

"What are the names?"

"How do you feel?"

"Can we see them?"

Everyone asked questions at once.

"The boys are doing okay. They are having some breathing problems and are underweight but they will be fine. The names are Demetri and Alexander James or A.J for short. Calleigh and I found out that A.J has a disability." Eric said

"What type of disability?" Emily questioned.

"A.J is deaf." Calleigh said.

"He's deaf?" Ryan repeated.

Eric nodded.

"At least both the boys are healthy and nothing seriously wrong." My father said

I couldn't believe what my father just said. "Nothing is seriously wrong!" I mimicked

"Yes there is! My child my poor little baby is deaf! He never hear the sound of my voice or his dad's saying I love you or have a full conversation with his brother and you say 'nothing is wrong'! Are you crazy?" I exploded.

"Sweetie I know you're going through a hard time but, trust me things will get better. Everything happens for a reason." Mom said.

"That is easy for you to say,you don't understand how I'm feeling now. How do you know when things are going to get better?" I said.

I stormed off.

(Eric's POV)

We all watched stunned as Calleigh walked away.

"You should go talk to her" Ryan suggested.

I knew she needed time alone. I shook my head. "Nah, I'll let her cool off. Dan she didn't mean want she said I hope you know that. Why don't we go see the twins" I tried to cheer everyone up.

The eight of us went upstairs to the NICU. We washed our hands and placed on mask before entering.

Demetri and A.J were wake looking at their surroundings.

"Can I hold one of them?" Walter asked.

"Sure" He sat down on a rocking chair, a nurse placed A.J in his arms. Walter looked petrified.

"Have you never held a newborn before?" Ryan asked

"Once"

A.J was smaller than his forearm.

Demetri began to wail. I took him out of the incubator putting him in my arms.

He felt hot. I studied his face: he seemed to be frowning. He had my nose and my lips. His eyes were shut closed.

I feed him a bottle of milk. The rest of the world disappeared; the only thing relevant to me was spending time with my boys.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, there are only two chapters left!  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

(A few weeks later)

(Calleigh's POV)

I placed Demetri in his car seat, buckling him in. He was fast asleep, barely stirring while I clipped him in. I did the same for A.J, he was wake. He looked at me confused for a few moments then smiling realizing who I was. "Hi A.J! How are you?" I cooed cheerfully.

_He can't hear you._

I sighed; I still wasn't used to knowing A.J couldn't hear me. It had been two months since the babies were born. They are finally ready to come home. They can breathe and eat without tubes and are in good health gaining a few pounds. Demetri weighed 6.7 pounds. A.J weighed 6.5 pounds.

"Are the boys ready yet?" Eric asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, both boys are buckled in." I responded.

He smiled looking at them in their matching yellow outfits. "Why yellow, they _are_ boys Cal."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you know it brings good luck?"

"Why do they need luck when they have a dad like me?" Eric laughed.

A nurse came thankfully ending the conversation. "Is everything alright in here? Before you leave I need you to sign to discharge papers."

I signed the papers.

Eric and I took each one car seat, waking down the halls of the maternity ward.

"I'm glad we can finally take the boys home." I said.

"Yeah, the boys need to be home" Eric said agreeing with me.

We got in the car, driving in silence. Thirty minutes Eric parked in an empty parking space right in front of the condo. Demetri and A.J slept the whole ride home, not stirring or made a peep.

"Can you hand me a blanket one of the boys used?" Eric asked.

I took a small grey blanket out from the baby bag, throwing it to him.

"Why do you need it?"

"For Jasper, so he knows there are other people living here." Eric said before opening the door, entering inside.

He came back a few moments later taking one car seat and the baby bag. I followed him into the condo placing the seat I was holding next to me on the couch.

"Emily! We're home!" Emily would be staying with Eric and me for a few weeks until we were settled. Over the past weeks I mended with my father after my blow out at the hospital. My parents had a vacation to Europe but would be back before their christening.

Em padded down the hall from the bedroom joining me on the couch. She took out Demetri placing him on her lap. She played peek-a-boo with him, making him smile and laugh.

"Eric, when are you going back to work?" Emily asked.

"I'm going back Thursday, if they don't call me for an emergency." Eric replied.

She nodded getting quiet but then squealed. "I have a surprise for you!" She said before swiftly walking down the hall with the baby. Emily came back sitting on the couch.

"I thought you guys would like something so you could tell the boys apart, I got two bracelets one for A.J the other obliviously for Demetri." She handed the bracelets to me. One was a blue with green stitching read "A.J", the other with a green band and blue stitching said Demetri.

"Aw, it's beautiful thank you Emily." I said embracing her.

"Thanks Em you did have to this." Eric said.

A.J. began to cry.

"Oh, someone needs a diaper change." Eric picked up A.J.

"We might as well bathe them and put them to bed." I said yawning. "They must be tired."

"They aren't the only ones." Eric said.

Eric and I bathed the boys put them in the bassinets and went to bed ourselves.

(A few days later)

"Are you ok with being alone with the boys?" Eric questioned. It was Eric's first day back at work and mine alone with the kids.

"Yes Eric, Emily is here if anything occurs." I said.

"If there is an emergency don't hesitate to call." He kissed the boys.

I nodded in agreement. "Go before you're late." I said pushing him out the bedroom door.

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

I gave him a sweet peck. "Bye" He said leaving.

A.J and Demetri have been angels for the past days. They barely cried unless they needed a bottle or a diaper change. They both were easy going with other people.

Emily entered the room still in her purple . "Good Morning! Did you sleep well?"

"As much sleep as you can get with two babies screaming and yelling every two hours." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm making breakfast. Do you want eggs?" Emily said. "Sure" I agreed.

I let out Jasper in the backyard. I put Demetri and A.J in their sit and bounce.

Emily came back handing me a steaming plate of eggs.

"Thanks" I mumbled before digging in.

"I was wondering, it's a nice day do you want to take A.J and Demetri to the park?"

"Yeah it would be fun. I have being cooped up in the house all day.

Emily finished eating and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I took the boys to the bathroom. I took off their clothes and hospital trinkets making a mental note to put them in the photo binder with the other pictures. I bathed the boys one at a time then placed them of the bed. I put on matching onesies and blue overalls. I searched for bracelets Emily gave me the other day. I was about to slip them on when I realized I didn't know which twin was which.

"Emily, can you come here for a minute?" She ran down the hall. "What's up? Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know which twin is which!" I cried. Emily struggled to keep a straight face and began to laugh.

"I'm serious! I feel terrible I don't know my kids!"

She picked up one child staring at him then removed the overalls examining his legs.

"This is Demetri." She slipped on one trinket. "How do you know?"

"Demetri has a small mole near his knee." I slipped on the other bracelet on A.J.

"I still feel terrible." I said guilty.

"Trust me I know many mothers that have switched their twins. You aren't the first."

"Let's just keep this our little secret ok?" "Sure, I know worst" Emily said winking at me.

**A/N: Where do I start? I am so sorry for the M.I.A. I had a huge case of the writer's block and had a family emergency. The next chapter will most likely be the last**. **Reviews are welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

I examined myself in the mirror; I couldn't help but let tears fall from my eyes. It finally set in that I was getting married. Eric and I chose to have a backyard wedding. I wore s beaded halter dress. It was long and flowing covering my yellow peep toe pumps matching with the color scheme of yellow and white. My usually straight hair is now in loose ringlets pulled up in a bun with a few stray hairs down. My make-up was very light pastel colors. I wiped away the tears with a Kleenex.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said readjusting myself. Eric came in closing the door behind him. He stared at me silently for a few moments.

"If you take a picture it would last longer. How did you get up here, I thought you were with Ryan."

"You look amazing. Natalia needed Ryan to bring something from their apartment." Ryan and Natalia got back together last year after beating around the bush for so long.

"I sneaked up here; I needed to ask you something."

"What about?" I said confused.

"It's about your pregnancy I think we should tell everyone tonight."

"No" I said without skipping a beat.

"Why not? It is the perfect time, everybody is here."

"Eric I am only four weeks. I want to wait until I'm three months"

My soon to be husband pulled me into a hug.

"If it's a girl we could name her Chloe or Madeline." He whispered into my ear,

"How do you know it is a girl?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling I have." He kissed me gently on my forehead. "I'll see you at the alter ."

He left leaving me alone with my own thoughts. A lot has changed over the past three years. We moved out of our small condo into a larger house in Coral Gables. When A.J. was one he had surgery for a cochlear implant. He and his brother Demetri have been going to baby ASL classes. A.J has also been going to speech therapy a few times a week. A.J uses ASL and speaks, but not as fluently as other three year olds. I remember the first time he hear our voices. H e was so shocked and happy tears sprang from his eyes. Both boys are happy and healthy.

I looked at myself one more time making sure everything was perfect before I grabbed my bouquet of yellow carnations. I left the master bedroom walking down the stairs. I stopped after the third step trying to listen to the whispers down below.

"Did you watch the news or see the paper" A voice I recognized as Natalia.

"No, I didn't get to read the paper this morning." My mom said.

"What happen?" Emily asked.

"… Escaped from jail. She killed a guard, stealing his gun. Her jail mate said she told her she still had some vendetta to finish."

I quietly walked down the rest of the steps wanting to know the woman they were talking about. "Who escaped from jail?"

The woman all turned to look at me.

"Calliegh you look beautiful." Emily said trying to distract me.

"Who were you talking about?" I demanded. They all exchanged looks.

"Samantha Owens escaped from prison last night." Natalia finally said.

"Oh" was all I could mange to spit out.

"We didn't want to worry you."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "I'm not worried" I lied, a lump forming in my throat. _What is she was coming back for us? Would she kill us?_ I thought. She couldn't known where I live _right_?

"Are you ready to get this show are the road? All of the guests have arrived." Emily said.

I nodded forcing a small smile.

Natalia and Emily were my only bridesmaids wearing yellow dresses with a sweetheart neckline coming down to their knees. They held white carnations in their hands.

"Where is Walter, Ryan and the boys?" I said looking around the kitchen. Just then Demetri and A.J ran into the room squealing in delight as Ryan and Walter chased them. Both men had their arms out in front of them pretending to be zombies.

"Playtime is over boys." I said. Walter and Ryan were out of breathe panting. "I wonder who enjoyed it more them (pointing to the kids) or them (pointing to the grown men)?' Natalia commented laughing.

My boys looked identical in suits with yellow bow ties. To their curly short brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes you couldn't tell them apart unless you saw Demetri's small mole on his cheek or A.J's hearing aid.

I bent down meeting with them at eye level. "Do you know what your jobs are today?" "Yes!" They cheered. "We hold the rings." A.J said softly. "Good job." I said handing them the pillows. "You guys are going to walk down the middle then stand next to Daddy."

Outside the violinist started to play "Marry You".

The children walked down the aisle first smiling from ear to ear. Natalia and Ryan walked down then Emily and Walter. Image a 6"5' guy and a petite 5"5' walking down together. I couldn't help but laugh. Both my parents linked their arms into mine. It felt like we were walking in slow motion. I reached where Eric stood. H, his best man, was standing behind him smiling. It the first time in a long time I saw that smile. My mom and dad kissed me prior to sitting down.

The ceremony was quick, the priest read from the bible saying a short sermon. Eric and I exchanged vows and slipped silver bands onto each other's fingers. "Do you, take Calliegh as your wife and best friend as long as you both shall live?" "I do" "Do you take Eric Delko as your husband and best friend as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me. "I do!" "By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eric's soft lips pressed against mine joining us as husband and wife.

Hours later my arms were wrapped around my husband's neck slowly swaying back and forth to our first dance "I'm Yours" It sounded so beautiful on the violin. Eric sang along in my ear. "So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It can't wait. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate I'm yours."

"Has anyone told you, you're a bad singer?" "You never had a problem with me singing your name while we're in bed." He smirked. I playfully shoved him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was happy but had a nagging feeling _something_ was going to happen. I couldn't shake it off. Eric sensed this. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing, I'm just over worrying."

The violinist stopped playing, the DJ played "Chasing the Sun." Emily interrupted us stealing me away. We danced crazed adrenaline pouring through my veins. As that song flowed into another two gun shots ran out. I froze trying to remember how distant they were. It wouldn't be farther then the front yard. I ran out to the front yard. Ryan and Demetri were lying on the grass. Demetri wailed in pain. I cuddled him assessing the damage. There was blood all over his tux and a hole where the bullet went in.

Demetri you're going to be ok. Ryan what happen?" I exclaimed tears falling from my face. "She was in the passenger side of the car, it was driving slow like she was looking for someone. The car stopped when she saw us. She shot me and Demetri then the car sped off." His breathes were distanced.

"Samantha did it. I'm so sorry." Ryan clutched his side.

The rest of the team raced to where we were. "Call 911!" "What happen?' Walter asked pulling out his phone dialing the digits. He walked away talking to the operator. I filled them in.

H put his shades on. "Everyone has to leave now it's a crime scene. Natalia and Walter process the scene. Eric and Calliegh change and go to the hospital. Update us when you get anything. The ambulance came taking away Ryan and Demetri. Eric told the entire guest to leave. I changed A.J into a t-shirt and jeans.

"Mommy what happen to Demi and Wyan?" A.J can't say Demetri so he called him Demi. "They got boo boos so they went to the doctor." "Will he fix them?" "Yes"

I paced around the hospital waiting room waiting for any new about Demetri or Ryan. They were still in surgery. We have been waiting for an hour. Eric distracted A.J coloring in a coloring book.

A nurse came in a little while later. "Are you the parents of Demetri Delko?"

"Yes" I said "Is he ok?"

"Demetri is in stable condition. Lucky the bullet missed all major organs and blood vessels. We did have to remove his appendix but other than that he is perfectly fine." I sighed in relief. "How is Ryan Wolfe?"

"Ryan is fine no serious injuries. He is resting now. You can see your son he is in room 523." The nurse said before leaving.

My phone buzzed. Text from H. I clicked it open. 'We found Samantha Owens she came back again we chased her down and got her. She's going in for murder 1 and two counts of attempted murder."

I sent a text back saying Ryan and Demetri were fine. "What did the text say?" Eric asked. "They caught Samantha, she is in custody now."

We went upstairs to see Demetri. He was watching Sponge Bob. A.J hugged his brother. "Demi!" He cried. Demetri pulled up his gown show his brother his injury. "I got a big boo boo." He signed. "Are you better?" "yes" he nodded. I kissed Demetri. 'I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He looked at Eric repeating what he said to me. "I'm glad you're ok and safe. I love you guys and your mommy very much."

I smiled, I knew no matter what happen everything would be ok if I had my family by my side.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who've read, put this story on alerts, favorites or helped me out with a chapter idea! **

**Here is a link of what Calliegh's dress looked like: **** cgi/app**

**This is a cover of Marry You on a violin: **

** watch?v=2yH3pLejdwY**

**This is a cover of "I'm Yours" **

** watch?v=PEbEbSk7EfU**

**Review!**


End file.
